gakuen alicethe twin story?
by alicexthexmadxhatter
Summary: persona test his new substance on mikan turning her into the girl version of natsume. what can natsume do? will mikan and natsume grow used to it and accept it? or will they do what ever it takes to change her back,they might even admit their feelings.


First of I should tell you that this was made out of pure love for this anime! Also, please, no flames and or put downs. I take critizsem(or how eve its spelled) but not put downs. So please, enjoy

- summire tsukiya-

Gakuen alice…..

CHAT ROOM/STORY

_Hazlexeyedxgirl is logged in_

_Moneyxmakerxhotaru is logged in_

Hazelxeyedxgirl: HOTARU!

Moneyxmakerxhotaru: *sighs and shoots her baka gun at her*

Hazlexeyedxgirl: hoatru…. *crys*

_Animalxlover is logged on_

_Mindxreader is logged on_

Moneyxmakerxhotaru: hey, its ruka.

Hazledxeyedxgirl: ruka! Hotarus being mean!

Animalxlover: *sweat drops*

Mindxreader: "what the hell did she do now?" is what ruka is thinking.

Moneyxmakerxhotaru: did he now?

Animalxlover: koko!

Moneyxmakerxhotaru: its on bunny boy!

_Moneyxmakerxhotaru is logged off_

Animalxlover: damn it koko! (that is his name right?)

_Animalxlover is loggedoff_

Mindxreader: "now that their gone, for whatever reason. When is natsume gonna be on?" is what mikan is- woah! OMFG! Mikan like natsume!

Hazlexeyedxgirl: *blushes* koko! Stop reading my mind! And no I don't!

Mindxreader: that's not what your mind says!

_Flameingxeyes is logged on_

Hazlexeyedxgirl: I don't care what my mind says!

Mindxreader: "what the hell is this girl talking about." Is what natsume is thinking.

Hazlexeyedxgirl: natsume!

Flameingxeyes: what do you want polka! Your making my ears bleed!

Hazlexeyedxgirl: eh? Natsume you child molesting pervert!

Mindxreader: that's not what your mind says.

Hazlexeyedxgirl: shut up koko! Imma kill you!

Mindxreader: hahaha! Well I got to go!

_Mind reader is logged off_

Flameingxeyes: now what was he going on about polka?

Hazlexeyedxgirl: nothing!

Flameingxeyes: now I wanna know.

Hazlexeyedxgirl: don't you dare natsume! *blushes*

_Flameingxeyes is logged out._

_((in mikans room))_

Mikans pov-

I logged off and locked all the doors and windows to my room. I knew he was coming her and I was ready. I was in high school now so I could control my alice but one thing was discovered that I really didn't want natsume to know. I was changing….everyone knew it. It was more changing then my boobs finally growing in. my eyes were now different colors. One was a brown color and the other was red. Not crimson, but bright red.

My hair had changed too, it was now a rich black color. Unlike natsume slightly lighter black hair it was pitch black. Just like the darkness natsume used to be in. I was scared of what natsume might think. After all hes the only one who doesn't know and I have no freaking idea what im turning into!

_-flash back-_

_I was sitting under a sakura tree looking at the full moon when I heard a voice behind me. "so…sakura mikan….i heard you like natsume. Lets see how he likes you if you start to change to look like him as a girl…." Before I could yell I was stabbed in the arm and was injected with some green liquid. I passed out, and the last thing I saw was persona masked face._

_-flash back end-_

I walked over to my bed and hugged a pillow over my eyes my long black hair covered my face and I sat there. Waiting, I knew I had to tell him now. I was lucky in school. 1 because I didn't have classes with him and 2, I would use my teleport alice when he got near.

I heard a knock on the window and I looked up. There was natsume standing on my balcony eyes widened in shock.

-Natsumes POV-

I had climbed the balcony and was standing in the window of mikans room. I saw her sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow. I knocked on the glass and she looked up. My eyes widened as she stared at me. Her hair was pitch black,( blacker than mine…creepy) and one of her eyes were a bright red color.

She looked away as she got up and walked to the window. Slowly she unlocked it and pushed the door open. "yes natsume?" mikan said with little hate in her voice. "whats up with you and what happened to you polka?" I notice mikan wipe her eyes as her eyes started fading into crimson….like mine. "i…he…persona he…some liquid…." I froze. "wait what? Did you just say persona did this to you?" she nodded and confirmed my fear. She had been personas test subject.

**Sry bout the short chapter. If you hate it say so and ill change it but please don't break my self confidence. I wont know what would happen if I stopped writeing. So thanks…**

**-summire**


End file.
